YouTubers FanFic
by ThePerksOfBeingAWaffle
Summary: A story of love with many twists and turns.


**Dan**

I was falling in love with my flat mate. The only problem? I think he's straight. I didn't want to confront him. What if he rejected me? Maybe he thinks being gay is a sin and kicks me out.

**Phil**

My flat mate is such a cutie. If I told him this he could reject me. What if he hates me? Is he even gay?

**Ian**

Living with the one you love? Easy. Living with the one you love and telling him you are gay? Hard. Would he reject me? Would he move out? I can't do this.

**Anthony**

I think I'm in love with my roommate. How do i go about this? Is he straight? I want him so bad.

**Dan**

"Phil!" I shouted through the wall. No response. "Phil!" Geez.. I got up went to the room next door and thrust open the door. I walked over to Phil picked up an extra pillow and whacked him with it.

"Wake the fuck up!" He groaned and grabbed his pillow out from under his head ans smacked me with it.

"Daniel! I was sleeping like a baby." He sighed. "What do you want?"

"We have to help Ian and Anthony move in across the hall." I was so excited.

"Shit.." Phil mumbled. He basically rolled out of bed. He looked at me after choosing an outfit.

"You wanna help me change?" I was shocked.

"No." That's all i could say.

"Dan. It was a joke. In fact a hint for you to get out." I sighed in relief as I walked out. I heard the lock click. I went to get dressed myself.

**Phil**

A pillow came down on my face. I whipped mine out and hit Dan.

"Daniel! I was sleeping like a baby." I sighed "what do you want?" Dan said something but I was too focused on his morning wood. I wish that was for me. I rolled out of bed and picked out an outfit. After I mumbled shit as a response. I turned to Dan. I jokingly said,

"You wanna help me change?" He looked shocked.

"No." That's all he said.

"Dan it was a joke. In fact a hint for you to get out." He sighed and left as I locked the door. My turn to sigh. I wasn't kidding when I asked him to help me change. Shit. I looked down and my boxers were soaked. I had yet another wet dream about Dan. I started to get dressed.

**Ian**

We were standing in the hallway outside of Dan and Phil's place. I knocked.

Phil answered. His eyes twinkled. That deep ocean blue twinkle. Woah.. Did I just think that?

"Hey guys! Come in." He let us in and then yelled.

"Dan! Ian and Anthony are here!" Dan came pouncing out.

"Hey. You guys excited to be close to us?" Anthony finally piped up.

"Yeah. We can do collab vids."

**Anthony**

I stared at the floor while Phil let us in. He yelled to Dan and jumped, but neither took notice. I went back to looking down I had no focus until Dan walked in. Holy shit. HE's so hot on camera, but I didn't think he would be even hotter in person. Dan's sexy voice rang out.

"Hey. You guys excited to be close to us?" I spoke.

"Yeah. We can do collab vids." I really just wanted to see Dan more. Wait. I love Ian. Why is there a warm fuzzy feeling for Dan?

**Dan**

Ian and Anthony were finally here, but Anthony seemed distracted. I just kept my mouth shut. I have to admit he is kinda hot. Oh no!

"Umm.. Guys I will be back in a jiffy." I took off rather quickly to my room. Once inside I locked it. Holy cow. I looked down. I seemed to have popped a stiffy thinking about Anthony. There was only on way to fix it.

**Phil**

What is taking Dan so long?

"I'll be right back." I went in the direction of Dan's room. No sound. I tapped lightly on the door.

"Dan?" I called through the door. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Dan's shaky voice rang out. Wait. Why is it shaky?

"You sure?"

"Yeah Phil. Be out in a minute."

"Okay." I went back to the kitchen.

"He okay?" asked Anthony.

"yeah. I think so."

**Ian**

Did Anthony's voice convey worry? Is he falling for Dan? Nah? He is just a worry wart. After Dan came out we all went and unloaded then unpacked. The four of us flopped on the couch after all the work. I was transfixed on Phil, but he didn't notice because he was transfixed on something else.

**Anthony**

"Dan?" I managed to squeak out. He turned toward me. Yeah, I can't do this. "Never mind." He looked quizzical.

"Anthony?" The way he said my name was heart melting. "What did you wanna say?" I wasn't going to blow off Dan.

"Dan, I want to admit I'm gay and ask you out on a date." Everyone looked shocked.

**Dan**

Did Anthony just do that? Everyone was shocked or at least baffled .

"Anthony.." I managed to breathe out.

"I get it you're not into me. It's totally-"

"Anthony!" I cut him off. :I would love to." Phil and Ian's jaws dropped.

**Phil**

My jaw hit the floor. Dan is really into men, Holy shit. I missed my fucking chance. Well played Anthony.

"Ian?" I said as he looked over to me.

"Don't even ask Phil."

"You have no idea what I'm gonna do!"

"You're into men right?" He lowered his voice. "I see the way you look at Dan. It's love. The same way I look at Anthony."

"Ian.."

"You want a double date with them? Sure why not."

**Ian**

Wow. Dan is with Anthony and Phil is with me.

"Where do you all want to go?"

_***TIME SKIP: THREE YEARS LATER***_

**Ian**

Some how I've made it three years with Phil. I love him so much.

**Anthony**

Here we are three years later and I love Dan. Right?

**Dan**

It's been three years. Phil may not be dating m, but at least he's happy. I think I'm going to pop the question soon.

**Phil**

Sigh.. three years and I'm still hopelessly in love with Dan. Ian is great and he means a lot. I just wish I would have had the balls that day.

**Ian**

"Phil!"

"What?"

"Dan wants us all in one place tonight."

"Double date? Where?"

"Elixir."

"That place in Daiquiri?"

"Yep." I sighed. "Let's go."

**Anthony**

"So Dan. Why are all four of us here?" asked Phil with a hint of upset.

"Well you see.." HE reached into his pocket and took out a little red velvet box. As he got down on one knee I squealed.

"Anthony, we have been a perfect match for three years. I just want you to know I Love you. Will you do the honor of marring me?" HE popped open the box. A beautiful band was inside. I started to cry.

"Yes. Yes! A million times yes Dan!" Dan slipped it on my finger.

**Dan**

He said yes! I jumped up and kissed him.

**Phil**

Anger boiled under my surface. That should be me. I stood up and went for the door. I could hear Ian calling my name, but I kept going.

**Ian**

Phil took off. I repeatedly called his name, but he kept walking. I followed once outside I confronted him.

"Your heart is shattered. Phil I can tell. You were just like this when.." I trailed off.

"Mum died." His voice was full of sadness.  
"You turn hurt into anger."

"Ian.." He started to sob.

"It's okay. I know you're still in love with Dan. I'm still in love with Anthony, but we have to get over this. Together."

"You're right. Let's go back in there."

**Anthony**

Phil came back with pep in his step. I whispered to Ian.

"Whatever you did. Thank you." I cleared my throat. "So we have decided our wedding will be August 13th." I saw Phil grab Ian's hand in a haste.

**_*TIME SKIP: AUGUST 13TH*_**

**Dan**

Holy cow. I'm getting married today. I smiled to myself. Anthony is waiting at the alter for me and only me.

**Phil**

Dan is getting married. Oh god.. I feel sick.

**Ian**

Phil is out of it. Stay strong. For Phil.

**Anthony**

The music stared as Dan came down the isle. Our two best men in front of him. I'm getting married. I smiled. Dan looks dapper.

**Dan**

Finally at the alter. Anthony will officially be mine forever.

"Any objections" said the minister.

**Phil**

It's now or never Phil.

"I object!" Everyone gasped. "I know I've waited three years to say this, but Dan I'm in love with you. It kills me to see you marry Anthony." I looked down.

"Phil?" Dan said. "Ian do it!"

"I c-can't." Ian was flustered.

"Ian. I see the way Phil looks at you." Anthony spoke on "He loves you, do it."

Ian got down on one knee with a blue velvet box.

**Ian**

"Phil, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" Phil was flabbergasted.

"Yes." He said through tears. "I love you too. Yes."

**_*TIME SKIP: ONE YEAR LATER/ AUGUST 13TH*_**

**Anthony**

Double wedding!

**Dan**

Two weddings!

**Phil**

Best day!

**Ian**

Weddings!

**ALL (Dan/Phil/Ian/Anthony)**

This is the best day of my life!


End file.
